1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a key device, and more particularly to a structural improvement of a key device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional key device of a computer keyboard generally includes a substrate 91, a circuit unit 92 mounted on the substrate 91, a keycap 93, and an elastic member 95 and a substantially U-shaped support rod 94 disposed between the circuit unit 92 and the keycap 93. The substrate 91 includes two spaced-apart positioning seats 911 (only one is visible), each of which has a through hole. The support rod 94 has a bight portion (not visible) connected pivotally to the keycap 93, and two leg portions 941 (only one is visible) connected respectively to two opposite ends of the bight portion. Each leg portion has a lower end extending through the respective through hole. However, since a gap usually exists between the lower end of the leg portion 941 and an edge confining the through hole when the keycap 93 is pressed, when the keycap 93 is released from being pressed, the lower end of the leg portion 941 frequently bumps onto the edge confining the through hole, thereby creating noise. Hence, when the key device absorbs vibrations, a touch action, or a press action, the movement of each leg portion 941 inside the through hole in the respective positioning seats 911 easily produces noise.